


B.R.O.

by frynthe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mild Angst, Oneshot, Post-Timeskip, Whim Writing, birthday fic, editor akaashi, no beta we die like Bokuto's braincell, pro vball player bokuto, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frynthe/pseuds/frynthe
Summary: A surprise party for Akaashi got all thwarted because of a missing present. But did it really?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	B.R.O.

**Author's Note:**

> happy reading! I tried making this readable to the best of my deteriorating writing abilities :>

_December 5, 20XX_  
_7:00 AM_

Bokuto gave his phone's lockscreen one final glance before stuffing it back into his breast pocket. The winter breeze was somewhat tame today, the sun slowly making its way up into the dullish blue sky. He can count the number of passerbys with his hands, they were too few around the location.

"Today is Akaashi's birthday. Better not mess this up for once, Koutarou," was why he was standing at the doorfront of the former setter's flat.

It appeared to be a really cozy place, not too extravagant but not too unbearable either. The cement-shade finish to the walls and the door itself gave an impression of simple yet stark professionalism to its occupants. 

Bokuto held out a key, a spare which Akaashi entrusted him with if he ever needed a place to stay—the concern of that man knows no bounds that it worried him sometimes—but today was the only time he was to check it out. 

Though he had this level of accessibility, Bokuto still reminded himself that he was there to sneak, not make an obnoxious visit. Which was undoubtedly going to be a challenge. He opened the door and it was like he got introduced to Akaashi's new life, but one thing remained familiar to his eyes: his best friend's orderliness when it comes to everything.

* * *

_December 4, 20XX_  
_1:00 PM_  
_Fukurodani Academy Alumni Bldg._

"Alright Bokuto, the Bokuto's-Retrieval-Operation—" Konoha began, pointing at the board. The rest of the owls peered from their chairs.

"—aka B.R.O.—" Bokuto quickly inserted, earning a sigh from the brunette as he reluctantly proceeded to repeat it "— _aka B.R.O._ —alright who named it like this I feel so uncomfortable right now—"

"I did!" Konoha could hear Haruki from his seat, grinning like there's no tomorrow. The brunette did a facepalm when Bokuto gave the former libero a thumbs up with a big grin of his own.

Washio let out a dismissive cough, followed by a straight stare aimed at Konoha. Everybody immediately went quiet as he gulped and continued, "—is gonna go like this: you go sneak into Akaashi's place since you know where it's located, scoop the present and out you go from there. Simple as that. What could possibly go... wrong?" Knowing Bokuto, the possibilities are... endless. Nevertheless, the former team rarely got to see Bokuto eyes being that deep in focus and serious determination.

Well, he had every right to be. The former captain was left out of the gift planning phase; he was devastated after hearing about this "BRO" thing (he liked the name though, he admits). His old teammates in turn gave him profuse apologies because they thought he was preoccupied with his new team now. Bokuto wanted to deny that reality with all his might but life just can be like that sometimes. So the least he could do for his best friend was to ensure that the plan goes well. 

_It was the Akaashi™, who could ever deny the Akaashi of everything he deserves in the whole wide world_ — "We share the same thought, but that's just you wording it out like that" His teammates simply shrugged him off.

Not further questioning the fishiness of the situation the gift seemingly got itself into, Bokuto obliged with the request.

As for how they knew about his knowledge of Akaashi's current home, well Bokuto kept a trait of him much to his dismay—mindlessly sharing his experiences to his friends like they were his diary, recording his every entry.

One more thing, they asked of him to knot a short red ribbon on his wrist while showing him their own ones, telling him it was cut from the ribbon wrapped around the gift.

"This way we can tell him each of us had a hand in that gift and that we appreciate him, yada yada." 

"Alright so how do I know if it's the gift?"

"Easy, you look for the exact same ribbon on your wrist, that thing will serve as a reminder of what you should look for."

* * *

The clock on Akaashi's wall read 7:30 AM, and Bokuto was failing to search for the present, in silence no less.

... which stirred the celebrant awake, much to his horror.

"Bokuto... _san_?" 

"A-Akaashi? Rise and shine hahaha!" He hoped that helped, but he knows he nearly croaked that laugh. Very un-Bokuto like. Lacking in confidence. _Wait, that was the problem?_

"What are you doing... here?" Akaashi squinted at the man but not before blinking a few times.

"W-Well, you see..." Bokuto has never been   
good at making excuses nor getting himself out of guilt-inducing situations— in this case, his bestfriend's surprise party.

Handling extreme scenarios that required a calm and collected front:

That had always been Akaashi's job.

Simply put, Bokuto was never a good liar. He was just that pure, if not a bit too honest (with unnecessary confidence) most of the time.

"Can you come over here?" Akaashi rose up from the bed to sit sideways, and patted the space beside him. The gesture let out dust particles that became visible on the rays that passed through his window. Akaashi, dare he say it, looked like some holy being from all these warm lighting.

"Uh, y-yeah, sure. What's wrong?" He shook his head to ward off these thoughts before cautiously approaching Akaashi. As he neared him, the former setter began, "Is that... a red ribbon?" His eyes were fixated on Bokuto's wrist, and it was at that moment he knew there was no escape, no more excuses this time (if his lameass greeting did work on Akaashi in the first place).

But what happened next was something Bokuto, in his years of being a dorky airhead, surely will stay in his memory for being such an enigma. Until a little later. He'll get to that.

Akaashi hugged him.

Like, he was just standing there and Akaashi's arms dragged him down into an embrace.

Bokuto knew they haven't seen each other for a while and that this was just him welcoming him back, but this was too sudden, too perplexing. He got a hug, out of the blue. Not exactly the reaction he'd expect from a man whose house just got infiltrated.

Bokuto didn't notice Akaashi reaching for his phone on his bedside table.

_To: Fukurodani Vball Alumnis_

_I don't know what to say right now._  
_You guys._  
_7:56 AM//_

With a quick touch of his thumb, the message was sent just like that. Literally behind Bokuto's back. Akaashi then threw the phone somewhere on his bed. He didn't know whether Bokuto noticed it bouncing, what mattered right now was:

"So you're my present. I couldn't have asked for a better one." Akaashi nuzzled himself in the crook of Bokuto's covered neck.

The greyhead can only gape in utter disbelief while as his face turned into a red mess.

"What just happened?" He managed but he returned the hug anyway, albeit with an indecipherable smile. 

* * *

_December 3, 20XX_  
_3:00PM_  
_Fukurodani Academy Alumni Bldg._

"Where's Bokuto-san?" Akaashi's eyes looked around, scanning a room for a sign of the hyperactive player.

"A-Ah... About that. He couldn't make it. No, we assumed he's pretty busy at the moment so we didn't ask him. Given his career and all that. Besides, the tournaments are closing in." That reason was valid. But Akaashi couldn't help but feel a tinge of disappointment and sadness from that fact.

His birthday was two days away, and he must learn to accept the truth that Bokuto won't always be there to celebrate with him.

"I understand. How have you been all doing since graduation?" Akaashi pulled out a small smile and regarded his old teammates. Bokuto's absence will not be a major downer on this reunion they set up. There's always a next time. That's right.

It was a wonder they were almost complete for their first get together in years, in all honestly. He couldn't be more grateful for that. 

A little later, they knew each other like it was yesterday again.

"Anyway, so Akaashi..." They formed a line in front of him.

Before Akaashi could ask what they were up to, popping crackers released colorful confetti up into the air, some falling onto his hair.

"Happy birthday!!" The owls greeted in unison, hands clapping.

Wide eyed, the ravenhaired adult flinched in his spot.

"This is technically a surprise, but we know you're not really a fan of surprise birthday parties. That doesnt mean we didnt get you a gift however.

"Please look out for your gift tomorrow. The location will be the surprise this time. No worries, it won't be very troublesome to find." Everyone else nodded in agreement. "All you need to keep in mind is that the present...

"It has a _red_ ribbon on it."

**Author's Note:**

> as the tag indicates, i can't believe i came up with this


End file.
